Dancing With A Demon
by NorbertaTheDragon
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sent back to their First Year by a demon, and not only that, but they've switched places. Hermione is a Malfoy, and Draco is a Granger. At first they believe the past will simply repeat itself, but the demon has another idea. Draco and Hermione have to work together to escape from this sick game, but can they put aside their differences?
1. Prologue

**Slightly cliché but I like the concept. Here's a prologue. I'm literally only calling it that because of how short it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU SAY ANOTHER GOD DAMN WORD I WILL KILL YOU. NO, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING FERRET AND LEAVE YOU HERE IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST TO THE MERCY OF WHATEVER THE FUCK IS IN HERE!" Hermione stood there, screaming at Draco Malfoy, face red and her eyes livid. They wouldn't be in the stupid Forbidden Forest if it weren't for Malfoy being a prick.

"Granger for fuck sake if you scream like that we're going to end up mauled by a fucking werewolf will you shut up." He hissed at her, fearful grey eyes darting around his surroundings. It was all Granger's fault they were lost here. He'd said they were going the wrong way but she insisted she was right and so, as to not cause more argument, he'd agreed to go her way, like a gentleman, and thus they found themselves in the heart of the Forbidden Forest without a clue on how to get out.

"WE WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR STUPID PUREBLOOD SUPREMACY BULLSHIT GETTING US IN TROUBLE. YOU DON'T REALISE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TRODDEN ON JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR CIRCUMSTANCE OF BIRTH. IF YOU KNEW HOW DIFFICULT IT IS MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Hermione threw her arms in the air.

It was him who started it. She'd just asked him for help on Head duties, duties they were meant to do _together_ and he'd snapped at her, called her a "Stuck up prissy Mudblood know-it-all who doesn't know how to lighten up and have fun." Maybe the hexing was a bit of an extreme reaction but honestly, Hermione had never laughed harder than when Malfoy kept bleating like a donkey.

It had been in that moment, when Hermione had a duck's bill and her arms were stuck to her body, and Malfoy was vibrating and bleating angrily with webbed hands, that McGonagall had decided to walk in, ranting about "childish behaviour" and "not taking anything seriously" and "wasting your abilities on petty arguments" and had given them detention.

Their detention, however, entailed of searching for potions ingredients in the Forbidden Forest, given nothing but a crudely drawn map and a list of the ingredients needed, and thus were left to their own devises.

"What and you think being pureblood is a fucking walk in the park? Trust me, there are _expectations_ for purebloods, and _you _never made that easier, because you bested me in everything, meaning my father would always _punish _me because a fucking _Mudblood _got better marks than me. I had to walk, dress, talk properly and if I did anything wrong, oh dear _daddy _had a thing or two to say about that. I had fucking _Voldemort _stay at my house, threaten me, my family. It's not a fucking _picnic. _So don't think you're the only one that fucking struggles. You and your perfect life with your Weasel boyfriend and Potty friend all chummy together and saving the world together, _Oh HERMIONE the brightest witch of her age! Oh HERMIONE the brains of the golden trio! Oh HERMIONE SIGN MY DICK!" _Draco seethed at her. She was so _stubborn_ and frustrating! Hermione glared at him and balled her fists.

"NOW LISTEN HERE –!" Hermione was cut off by a girlish giggle. They both stopped dead. _Shit her screaming is literally going to be the death of me. I'm going to die in the Forbidden Forest because of a fucking Mudblood. _

A rustling to their right and another giggle chimed in the empty air. A sudden chill came over them both. They glanced at each other warily, poised to run.

"Seems like a couple of students don't know the meaning of Forbidden," a tinkling female voice reverberated in the air. Draco gulped as a tall woman with white skin stepped through the trees with an impish grin on her face. Her eyes were black with no whites, and her teeth pointed. Long jet black hair swirled around her shoulders, and she wore a cloak of black mist.

_We are screwed. _

Hermione and Draco stood petrified, staring at the woman, who started to circle them menacingly, like a cat and its prey.

"I wouldn't run if I were you, well, that is if you want to keep your life," she laughed again, and Draco and Hermione shot fearful and accusing looks at each other.

"Now, now, no need to be frightened. Although I take it you know what I am, so of course it's understandable. I usually just kill trespassers without a second thought. However, your little fight was quite... intriguing," Her grin widened and she stepped closer to them. "In this I see an opportunity to play a little game, have a little fun. It could provide some entertainment." She giggled again, stood behind the terrified students, making the hair on the back of their necks stand up.

"Not talking huh? Oh well, good luck, oh and try to make it amusing for me, can't let my only source of entertainment run dry now, can we? Have fun, kiddies!" with that they found themselves sinking into darkness, hearing only the bone-chilling giggle as they slipped away into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for the lack of update on this story. I've literally been forcing myself to write so I'm sorry if the writing is a bit dodgy at parts I'm trying to prevent another writer's block. Trust me, we don't want one of those they can last for _months. _Okay so here's the actual first chapter here. Enjoy, let me know if you have any pointers for me or if I have an annoying habit that you want me to stop doing when writing okay I'm actually going to shut up now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione was awake. She tentatively opened her eyes and instantly groaned, her head was throbbing and her hands flew towards her head, covering her eyes and clutching at her hair. Pain pulsated behind her eyes and she threw the bedcovers over her.

Once the pain had subsided slightly, Hermione opened her eyes again and crawled from under the covers, squinting at the light pouring into the spacious room from a tall window. Hermione froze. Her eyes darted around her surroundings, the exquisite furnishings and the regal wallpaper. Hell there was a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She glanced down and saw she was in a four post double bed with green silk covers and she squeaked.

She had no idea where she was, or why she was wearing an expensive looking night gown, or why everything in the room looked like it should be for the Queen.

Hermione scrambled frantically out of bed, falling out onto the lush carpet in her haste. She quickly stood up and found she had lost a serious amount of height.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Then the events that went on in the Forbidden Forest flooded back to her and she growled in frustration. _Malfoy_. If he hadn't been such a bigoted prat then they wouldn't have come across a fucking _demon_ of all things in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Oh god what had the demon done, why had it sent Hermione here of all places? She rushed to the window, and found it looked out onto a large and luscious garden area, with trees and flowers growing, a small river running through it, and she could've sworn there were a number of small twinkling fairies, darting about and playing with each other.

Hermione shook her head.

_Why on earth would a demon send me to what looks like a fucking Disney princess movie?_

Hermione ran a hand through her hair worriedly and turned, catching her reflection in a tall mirror and she stopped dead. She stared wide-eyed at herself in the mirror, and frantically stepped forward, her mirror self doing the same.

_No, no, no, no , no, no, no, no, no, no, no she didn't, no, the demon can't have… they don't have that much power… do they?_

Hermione stared at herself. She was young. Her chest was flat and underdeveloped, much to her chagrin, her legs stumpier and child-like, her face round with puppy fat, and she had shrunk. There was no doubt she was staring at her younger self, probably about ten or eleven.

But what really shocked and frightened her was the shock of silky white-blonde curls hanging wildly around her face, and her dark grey eyes.

She began pacing, assuring herself that her suspicions couldn't possibly be true, as demons lacked the power to do such complicated magic as this there was no way –

Her frantic thought process was cut short by a house elf popping loudly into her room, causing her to jump. She turned to the small house elf, who was dressed in nothing but a potato sack. Hermione frowned disapprovingly at its attire, thoughts of S.P.E.W running through her mind.

"Mistress and Master Malfoy have told Hiccup to ask Miss Hermione to accompany them for breakfast at once before Mistress and Master Malfoy takes Miss Hermione to Diagon Alley this afternoon." The small house elf squeaked at Hermione before popping back out of her room before she could say anything.

Hermione gulped and hung her head. Her suspicions were confirmed. She had been made a Malfoy; most probably the demon had switched hers and Malfoy's places, so he was with the Grangers right now. Hermione smirked despite herself, amusing herself with how she thought Malfoy was coping with this whole ordeal.

* * *

The answer was not well. Not well at all.

Draco Malfoy had woken up in a small room cluttered with cheap furniture he could only describe as _distasteful._ In fact that's how he'd describe the whole room. The carpet was a plain cream that looked trodden on and dirty. The walls were a bright blue that assaulted his senses, and his bed was a simple light wooden-frame double bed with a spring mattress instead of the luxurious memory foam he was used to.

To anyone else the room was actually quite large, with a television and bookcases, a desk, walk in wardrobe and a bed; to a lot of people it would be quite lavish. However, Draco wasn't like a lot of people. Draco was used to being raised as a bloody prince. To him, this was pauper standards.

He'd gone into a silent panic when he'd found himself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. He spent a moment wondering what had happened before remembering the demon and the argument in the Forbidden Forest he'd been having with Granger.

_Granger._ He'd fucking told her not to be so loud and _now_ look, Draco had no idea where he was or how to get out. Demons could be tricky as fuck if they wanted to be, and he knew that this particular demon would exhaust a lot of power to have some "fun" with them, as she put it. They were now her playthings in a mystery place and Draco had no idea of what kind of universe this demon probably put them in. He'd learnt that's how the more powerful demons play with their food. Create an alternate universe, place unsuspecting prey into them, and watch them dance.

He calmed his speeding heart rate before quietly stepping out of the bed, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the cotton pyjamas he was in. He stood up and scowled when he noticed how short he was. He groaned inwardly. _What kind of game is this demon playing?_

He padded over to the door and carefully opened it, peering out onto a well lit upstairs corridor with paintings hanging on the wall. Draco blanched when he realised the paintings were _M__uggle_. He was stuck in a _M__uggle _place. Quickly stepping back into the room, he turned and stopped dead when he caught his reflection in the mirror.

_Oh fuck._

He hurried to the small tabletop mirror on the desk and lifted it, staring wide eyed at his reflection.

He had a mop of brown hair that fell across his forehead, and eyes the colour of honey. He noticed he'd looked younger, his face was smooth and angular like his days of youth, and he noticed he still had puppy fat, his toned body had vanished. His eyes widened with realisation and he pulled at the waistband of the pyjamas, looking down paling as he realised the extent of being so young again. _Oh god no I haven't even hit puberty yet. _Draco looked up and stared in shock, running his hands through his hair, which was courser than he was used to. _Ugh do I even look after my hair in this universe this is outrageous. _

He recognised the eyes though, the colour. Where had he seen that particular colour before? It was then that it hit him. He dropped the mirror on the floor, suddenly thankful for the carpet as it didn't shatter, and he took a few steps back, falling onto the bed in shock.

He was... he was... a Granger.

Draco lay back on the bed with a groan.

The demon had probably switched their places, not to mention sending them back to their preteens.

The question was, of course, how are they going to get back to their normal 18 year old lives?

* * *

Hermione found herself in a walk in wardrobe three times larger than the one she had at home, only to find someone had laid out some lavish robes out for her on an Ottoman. They were dark blue with a silver lining and intricate beading and embellishments at the collar and the cuffs.

She quickly threw them on and hurried out her room, realising Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were most probably waiting somewhere in a dining room for her impatiently. As soon as she left the room she felt lost, the expansive corridor with the wooden flooring and expensive-looking portraits seemed to go on forever. She had no idea where to go.

Hating herself for it, she came to a conclusion that she needed help. She tentatively whispered for the house elf that had been in her room earlier.

"Hiccup," she said, and instantly the previous house elf was stood next to her.

"Yes, Miss Hermione?" Hiccup asked her expectantly.

"Um, could you maybe... lead me to the dining room where breakfast is being served, please?" She asked the house elf tentatively, thinking the house elf might find the request suspicious. However, a small hand reached out and took hers, and started to guide Hermione through the Manor.

Hermione never realised the expanse of Malfoy Manor before, but the corridors all seemed to go on forever, they were well lit but decorated with expensive and most probably magical objects like intricately designed vases and gorgeous quills. There was a display cabinet they passed which had old certificates and trophies and medals that previous Malfoys had obtained.

Sneering ancestors looked on at her from portraits in gold frames, and Hermione felt like she was shrinking under their gaze, and to be honest she'd shrunk enough recently.

She was taken down two flights of stairs and led to a room close to what looked like the back door that led outside.

She thanked the house elf and hurried inside, quickly composing herself when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looked over at her from the long mahogany table. The room was a lot better lit than Hermione had expected, with tall windows pouring in light and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The décor, however, was still dark woods and reds and greens and blacks.

Hermione quickly hurried over to the dining table and sat down where a place was set up, opposite Narcissa and on the left of Lucius, who was sat at the head of the table. They both smiled somewhat warmly at her and returned to their food.

As she sat down a full English breakfast appeared on her plate and her mouth watered. The cutlery and dinnerware was of high expense, like everything else in the Manor, and Hermione was taken aback by the elegance of everything she had encountered so far. Malfoys didn't do anything half-hearted, it seemed.

Hermione was wondering if they always ate in silence as no one had said a word the whole time, when Narcissa looked up with a smile and spoke.

"Hermione, dear are you excited to go to Hogwarts next week? Your father and I both know you'll do great things there," she said kindly. Hermione was taken aback by her benevolent tone and smiled at her supposed mother.

"Uh yes, I am, I'm sure it'll be really cool to learn all those new spells and... uh yeah I'm excited." She replied, somewhat tentatively.

"Yes well just try not to go mixing with the wrong sort, now. You know how Dumbledore is, letting all sorts of riff raff into the school," said Lucius coolly. He turned and smiled "But we know you'll be in Slytherin with the right kind, so there's no need to worry about that." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows but nodded and didn't say anything, knowing that getting into a shouting match with Lucius Malfoy over blood prejudice was most probably not the wisest thing to do.

Hermione found the silence uncomfortable, but her parents weren't the most talkative at the table either, and so she was used to it. Once she had finished eating she was unsure as of what to do and waited for Narcissa and Lucius to finish, despite the fact they had started before her.

After the meal, Hermione watched as the House Elves cleared the table and then Narcissa led her outside and to another grander-than-necessary room, which Hermione presumed was the lounge, guessing from the sofas and such. Hermione and Narcissa followed Lucius to the fireplace and the family floo'd to Diagon Alley.

Hermione felt rather uncomfortable with these tall and elegant people; she was unsure of how to hold herself, how to speak, whether to have any facial expression at all, really. She watched as Lucius and Narcissa spoke and laughed together with ease, though they would stop and put on a sour face whenever anyone passed.

_Odd that they'd hide the fact they're actually happy together._ Hermione mused.

The shopping trip in Diagon Alley was a long one, and Hermione was most anxious to obtain a wand again, which came last. Everyone they passed seemed to know who they were and would cast wary glances in their direction before putting some distance between them. It was then Hermione realised just how powerful and intimidating the Malfoy family was.

When, finally, they headed over to Ollivander's, Lucius departed with a talk of "Business to attend to," and left Narcissa with a kiss on the cheek. Hermione watched as he headed in the direction of Knockturn Alley, and she furrowed her eyebrows. Looking up at her mother in this universe, she saw Narcissa frown and sigh slightly.

Quickly Narcissa put on a feigned enthusiasm for Hermione, and she grinned, leading her into the wand shop.

Hermione saw there was someone else trying out for wands and realised with a shock it was Blaise Zabini, the eleven year old version of him, anyway. She waited patiently with Narcissa as Blaise tried out a few different wands, all of them resulting in more mess and broken vases, until finally a wand chose him. Whilst Narcissa and who Hermione presumed to be Mrs Zabini struck up a conversation Hermione stood at the back waiting. When the Zabini's paid for Blaise's wand, Blaise shot her a grin and waved as he noticed her.

Hermione was slightly shocked at the friendly attitude Blaise Zabini showed towards her, used to an offhand nod in the hallway at Hogwarts, a show of nonchalant respect. The Zabini's were never fond of Muggles and Muggle-Borns but they stayed neutral during the war, dashing off to Italy until it ended. Harry and Ron saw it as a move of cowardice, whilst Hermione always saw it as self-preservation.

Hermione sent him a small smile back and a timid wave as he left the shop, and she and Narcissa stepped up to the counter.

Hermione was brought back to when she first bought her wand, as Ollivander smiled toothily at her and presented her with a wand to try out. She knew the first wand you tried was hardly ever the wand that picked you, so she was not surprised when she waved and she heard a dull thud from behind the counter as a tower of wand boxes toppled over.

The next wand that was brought out, however, Hermione remembered. She knew this wand, how it performed each and every spell, the trusty 10 ¾ inch vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. She smiled as she took it in her hand, the familiarity warming her heart, and she waved it, and Ollivander grinned at her as the wilting flowers in the vase on the desk perked up and bloomed to twice their size. The buzz was exhilarating and she grinned ecstatically at Narcissa, completely forgetting that this wasn't her real mother.

Narcissa paid for the wand and they hurried out of the shop, Hermione still gripping onto her wand with a grin on her face. When Narcissa told her to put it back in its box Hermione was saddened, but she parted with it nonetheless, knowing she wasn't really allowed to do any proper magic with it yet.

Her slight euphoria, however, was shattered as she ran headfirst into the reminder that this was not her universe. She fell to the ground with an "oomph" and she glanced over at the other figure on the ground, her eyes widening at the sight of none other than an eleven year old brunet Draco Malfoy.

He looked up at her and paled. She smirked. _Correction_, she thought to herself, _Draco Granger._


End file.
